


You've Never Brought Me Tea

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's non-JC Voyager Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "Flashback," Janeway complains that Tuvok never brings her tea. Well, there's a reason for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Never Brought Me Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

"You've never brought me tea," complained Janeway.

 _That's not precisely true,_ thought the Vulcan, remembering a time years ago…

"Get me those reports!" ordered the captain. "Now!"

"Aye, Sir," answered a frightened lieutenant before running off.

Tuvok stepped forward and offered Janeway a dainty cup. She grabbed it mindlessly while barking at an engineer to reroute the phase couplings.

Automatically, she brought it to her lips. Suddenly, a stricken expression crossed her face and liquid spewed out of her mouth onto the Vulcan's uniform.

"This is the nastiest coffee I've ever tasted!" she exclaimed, then returned to her previous activities.


End file.
